


The one in the hangar bay

by sly2o



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, I tagged all the couples that are happening in this fic but they aren't necessarily up to anything, This is basically a hangout session gone wrong, depending on your POV, or right, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly2o/pseuds/sly2o
Summary: I answered the call to write "imagine a spacekru scene where it’s like that moment in Friends when they all start revealing each other’s embarrassing secrets"





	The one in the hangar bay

“I didn’t have a crush on Roan. I just knew a lot of stories about him growing up since he was a banished prince,” Emori explained as she turned away from the group sorting scrap metal in the hangar bay.  
  
But Raven wasn’t having Emori’s excuses.   
  
“Please. When he left Becca’s lab you moped around for what felt like a month. AND I saw you try to give him your bandanna.”  
  
At this the entire group stopped what they were doing and gasped. It was really only Murphy who knew what Emori looked like without her bandanna on - and some people joked that even he didn’t.   
  
“Well? Didn’t you?” Raven added, needling Emori to fess up to the truth.   
  
“I might have…” Emori added softly. The group gave each other meaningful looks before turning back to the piles in front of them.   
  
“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me” Raven muttered as threw another stripped screw into the trash pile.  
  
“Oh come on. Like you tell me everything?”  
  
“What have I not told you?”  
  
“Oh I don’t know” Emori said with a smile as she walked towards Becca’s pod “how about the fact that the console arm on the captain’s chair was broken by  _YOU_ when you had sex in there with Luna.”  
  
Screams of “WHAT?!” and “SHOW ME” came from the group as they all launched out of their seats to go look inside the pod.   
  
“ _Who told you?!_ ” Raven yelled after Emori as the group stampeded past her to go look at what everyone now knew to be a literally FUBAR console.  
  
Everyone except Murphy.  
  
Murphy shifted uncomfortably as Raven turned and pointed an angry finger at him.   
  
“You are a dead cockroach.”  
  
“I didn’t know it was a big secret,” Murphy said with a small smile.  
  
“You’re right it’s not a big secret…” said Raven coolly before dropping into a mocking sing-song voice “nothing like writing a song about your girl.”  
  
A chorus of “YOU WROTE A SONG?” erupted from group as they rushed over to Murphy.  
  
Murphy glared at Raven.  
  
“You bitch.”  
  
“Sing for us! Sing for us!” the group chanted as Murphy moved away from the group, as if physical distance would somehow remove them from the truth.  
  
“There’s nothing to hear, it’s not even…” Murphy struggled for the right word for why he hadn’t sung it to Emori before lamely landing on “entertaining.”   
  
Harper rolled her eyes. 

"You’re right. Your song will be be boring compared to the rest of the entertainment we have up here.”  
  
Murphy sighed, and then Bellamy jumped in.  
  
“I can’t believe you. I asked you if I heard you singing through the wall and you told me I heard a radio that was dropped in the vent. We spent 2 months trying to locate that thing!”  
  
Monty grinned sympathetically at Bellamy, “I mean, did you really think it would take Raven, Emori, and I more than a day to figure out if there was a radio in the wall?” Bellamy frowned at Monty, appalled that they had tricked him like this.   
  
But that could wait for later.  
  
“Alright, now I need to hear it again - Murphy, sing us your song,” Bellamy said firmly and the group rounded again on Murphy pleading with him to preform.   
  
Murphy backed away again but the mob of his friends wouldn’t give him space - so Murphy rounded on Bellamy and bellowed “BELLAMY WAS IN A THREESOME.”  
  
At this the group momentarily froze.  
  
“If I’m going down, you’re going down with me,” Murphy added during the momentary silence. He looked at Bellamy with determination in his eyes; he was going to do whatever he could to get the group off his back.  
  
Bellamy frowned as he traded a look with Echo. It was then Echo who broke the silence “I can’t believe…” Echo looked at the ground in confusion before looking up at the group with a smile “… that we had forgotten about that.”   
  
There were murmurs of agreement and some chuckles around the group. It had been so long since Skaikru’s first wild days on the ground - but Murphy had been knocked out by the first batch of algae when Echo and Emori had been caught up on the history of the group over nearly three years ago. He wasn’t telling the group anything they didn’t already know.  
  
So they all turned back to Murphy to get the details on what they didn’t know about.  
  
“Tell us, what’s the title of the song?” asked Monty raising his eyebrows.  
  
“Are there instrumentals?” added Emori with a wink.  
  
“Can it be sung in a round?” Bellamy asked with a grin.   
  
Murphy sighed and shook his head. He was not going to live this one down. 


End file.
